Our Last Scene
by neshioutshine
Summary: Republish! Butir-butir bening mengalir dari mata sapphire Naruto. Semakin ia mengingatnya, semakin pula ia terpuruk. RnR?


**Our Last Scene**

Fiction Rate : T

Language : Indonesian

Genre : Romance/Angst

Disclaimer : **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Our Last Scene** © Neshi Uzunami

**Last Scene** © Akira Shouko

Pairing : GaaNaru dan SasuNaru

A / N :

Ini fic **TWOSHOT**. Gak ada Lemon ataupun Lime disini. Hahaha belum ahli bikin lemon. Fic ini diambil dari komik _Honey Moon_ atau tepatnya _Last Scene_ milik Akira Shouko-san. Jadi banyak kemiripan alur-alur cerita disini. Juga ada beberapa dialog yang sama.

Gak suka pairing atau yang lainnya gak usah baca deh..

Saya menerima saran, asal sopan.

Intinya,saia tidak terima **FLAME.** Boleh flame, tapi lewat PM..^^

Wanings!! BoyxBoy, AU and a little OOC, tidak ada OC disini.

"…" omongan tokoh

'…' pikiran tokoh

*** timeskip (karena di fic Neshi sebelumnya jika memakai kurung tutup tiga tidak terlihat, jadi pakai bintang saja).

Yak! Selamat membaca! ^.^

I hope you like it!

Minna-san tanoshiku hajimemashou!!!

---------------------------------------------- neshiya--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kupikir, setelah janji yang kita ikat bersama itu.._

_Kau akan memenuhinya.._

_Tapi ternyata kau ingkar.._

_Hari esok tak akan muncul untuk kita.._

_Adegan terakhir itu…_

_Semakin menusuk bila kuingat kembali…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**~When You're Here With Me~**

**Naruto's POV**

Butiran-butiran putih jatuh ke bumi. Hamparan langit biru tak menampakkan diri. Aku menyenderkan tubuhku ke batang pohon. Hari ini begitu dingin, serasa menusuk tulang. Aku merapatkan jaket kuning yang kukenakan, berharap tubuhku akan lebih hangat. Bersama sahabat-sahabatku, kini ku berdiri menghadap sebuah bangunan tinggi., memandangi sekolah itu untuk terakhir kali-sebagai siswa tentunya-. Ya, kami baru saja lulus SMA. Tak kusangka waktu cepat berlalu. Ijazah kelulusan milikku kupegang hati-hati agar tidak terkena salju yang menetes dari atas pohon yang kusandari. Meskipun sudah memasuki bulan Maret, salju tetap saja turun ke kota Konoha tempat tinggalku.

"Aduuuh! Dingin sekali, sih!" keluh sahabatku, Kiba Inuzuka tiba-tiba, membangunkanku dari lamunan-lamunan yang sejak tadi merasuki pikiranku. Cowok berambut coklat bertanda segitiga merah di masing-masing itu sedikit menggigil.

"Ya, kalau dingin seperti ini aku jadi tambah mengantuk." sahut sahabatku yang lain. Aku sudah tidak heran kalau anak lelaki berambut nanas ini berkata seperti itu. Yah..kalian tahu sendiri kan siapa orang ini? Bingo. Shikamaru Nara.

"Hn. Oi, Naruto. Kenapa daritadi diam saja?" tanya seorang cowok berambut hitam jabrik bak pantat ayam. Dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, ia berjalan mendekat kearahku dan ikut menyenderkan punggungnya disebelahku.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kedinginan saja." jawabku, mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata hitam kelamnya.

"Kau masih mengingatnya, ya?" Sasuke-nama cowok itu- bertanya lagi, seraya menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya, membuatnya berhadapan denganku.

Kualihkan kembali mata biruku ke matanya. Hei…kenapa pandangannya begitu sayu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah…aku tak mau membahasnya lagi." jawabku sambil berjalan menjauhinya, kearah Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, mengikuti langkahku.

"Naruto, Naruto! Kita kan mau putar film dirumah Neji! Ayo!" ajak Kiba bersemangat.

"Oke deh!" jawabku menyetujui ajakannya.

"Tapi aku mau menyerahkan ijazah ini dulu." lanjutku, seraya membalik ijazahku yang kupegang, memperlihatkan selembar ijazah kelulusan lain yang semula tertutup ijazah milikku. Aku tersenyum miris.

"Ah…punya Gaara ya?" respon Shikamaru.

Kulihat wajah dari masing-masing sahabatku itu. Shikamaru, kenapa kau lesu begitu? Bukan lesu karena mengantuk, tetapi...entahlah. Kiba, mengapa kau menundukan kepalamu? Dan..Sasuke..Kenapa memandangku nanar seperti itu? Sekali lagi aku tak mengerti. Kuakui aku sebenarnya mengerti, tapi aku yang tak ingin mengerti apa arti raut wajah mereka itu.

"Iya…rasanya aku masih belum percaya." kutundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam, tak ingin mereka melihat setetes air mata kepedihan yang keluar dari mataku.

"….Begitu juga dengan kami, Naruto." sahut Kiba pelan. Nada bicaranya sama sepertiku, bergetar. Shikamaru menepuk pelan pundakku tanpa kata. Tangan hangat Sasuke yang sejak tadi dimasukannya ke saku, kini menyentuh, menggenggam erat tanganku yang begitu dingin.

Tak kuasa aku menahan air mata yang terlalu lama terbendung. Kini tumpah, mengalir deras menganak sungai. Dadaku begitu perih, begitu sakit setiap kali mengingatnya. Mengingat berbagai memori-memori dua bulan lalu yang telah terukir permanen dalam otakku, yang itu terkecuali jika aku kehilangan ingatan.

**~Flash Back~**

"Gyahahahaha!! Lihat tampang Sai waktu lari maraton itu! Konyol banget!!" tawa Ino dengan sedikit kata ejekan didalamnya. Ino adalah teman (perempuan) sekelasku yang berwarna rambut sama sepertiku, pirang.

"Hoi! Keren begitu, kok!!" kelak Sai kesal. Dia berambut hitam berkulit putih. Bisa dibilang ia mirip Sasuke. Hanya saja Sasuke lebih tam-err- yah begitulah.

Sekarang aku dan teman-teman sekelas sedang menonton video hasil rekaman ketika festival budaya. Sungguh asyik waktu itu. Tetawa gembira disaat-saat terakhir kelulusan sekolah memang kenangan yang indah. Benar, sebentar lagi pengumuman kelulusan. Kira-kira dua bulan lagi kami akan mengikuti upacara kelulusan. Kemudian kami akan menentukan jalan yang akan dilewati, menggelar acara sendiri ketika usai upacara kelulusan.

***

"Jadi, oke ya! Kita sepakat untuk membuat video kenangan untuk diputar setelah upacara nanti!" teriakku, mengumumkan sebuah kesepakatan setelah mendiskusikannya bersama teman-teman.

"Setuju! Video kelulusan kita!!" teriak Kiba gembira seraya menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Wah, kalau begitu kita perlu editor film yang ahli, nih." sambung Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda, sambil mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuknya ke dagu, berpikir.

"Serahkan padaku Sakura-chan!!!" bangga Rock Lee, pacar Sakura sambil memamerkan senyuman mengkilat dan ibu jarinya.

"Diam kau Lee!" balas Sakura setelah menjitak kepala Lee. Mukanya dihiasi semburat berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Semua anak tertawa melihat pasangan aneh itu. Aku hanya tersenyum senang melihat keakraban mereka. Kelas kami memang terkenal akan keakraban dan kehangatannya.

"Lee, Sakura! Jangan pacaran dikelas dong! Ayo kita pikirkan siapa yang akan jadi editor filmnya!" sindir Tenten, gadis tomboi berambut cepol dua.

"Uh!! Iya, iya!" sewot Sakura dengan muka yang tambah memerah.

'Iya, ya. Kami perlu editor film yang ahli untuk membuat film yang indah. Tapi siapa ya? Shikamaru? Ah. Dia memang jenius, tapi mana mau dia melakukan hal itu? Bisa-bisa proyek kami tidak selesai-selesai karena Shikamaru yang tidak melakukan apa-apa alias tidur. Hm..lalu siapa? Sasuke…tidak. Dia sepertinya lebih berbakat menjadi aktor daripada editor film. Arghh! Siapa dong!! pikirku panjang sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, pertanda frustasi.

Kualihkan kembali mataku ke layar TV yang masih menampilkan video kenangan. Berbagai potongan gambar yang tersusun dengan indah. Sungguh berkilauan.

Memperlihatkan tawa canda kami ketika mengikuti lomba di festival olahraga. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi hangat ketika melihat potongan video ini.

"Hei, Dobe. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, mengejutkanku, membuatku menoleh padanya.

"Ah, tidak Teme. Hanya saja, adegan ini bagus sekali ya." ucapku, menunjuk-nunjuk TV dari tempatku duduk.

"Eh..iya -benar seperti film komersial." sambung Neji sang ketua kelas, menajamkan pandangannya ke arah layar.

"Hn. Semua terekam dengan baik." ujar Sasuke.

"Wali kelas kita, si mesum Kakashi-sensei juga terekam!" semua anak ikut menyahut, mengutarakan pendapat masing-masing.

"Tapi siapa yang merekamnya?"

"Iya, ya."

"Eh..tunggu! Siapa yang tidak terekam disini?"

"Hem..sepertinya semua muncul deh!"

"…..Hei! Tunggu! Ulangi lagi dari pertama!"

Film diputar dari awal. Semuanya tampak berpikir keras. Aku pun begitu. Siapa ya yang tidak terekam? Kuperhatikan video ini baik-baik. Aku..jelas ada. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Sai…semua ada. Hm…tunggu..

"Ah! Gaara! Ya, Gaara!" teriakku tiba-tiba. Semuanya melihatku dan mengangguk senang. Aku tersenyum riang. Ah akhirnya tertemukan juga editor film yang ahli!!

"Iya, ya. Makanya dia bisa merekam semua dalam video ini." ujar Sakura kepada Ino. Aku hanya mendengarkannya saja, tak ikut bicara.

"Eh..iya. Aku tak pernah mendengarnya bicara lho." sahut Ino dengan sedikit berbisik. Hm. Aku tetap bisa mendengar lho..

Kulihat Gaara sedang beranjak dari bangkunya. Gaara…dia siswa pendiam yang selalu menyendiri. Sering terlambat masuk sekolah, juga sering membolos. Pernah aku mengajaknya mengobrol. Tapi dia hanya mendengarkan atau sekedar mengannguk. Gaara cuma menonton ketika semua siswa mengikuti festival olahraga. Yah..sedikit banyak aku memperhatikannya.

Ah! Dia keluar kelas! Kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya bergabung sekarang juga!

"Ga-Gaara!" panggilku gugup, sambil berlari menghampirinya yang sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah. Dia menoleh pelan.

"Ma-maaf. Kamu yang merekam video waktu festival olahraga kan?" lanjutku.

"…Iya. Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan, memperdengarkan suara rendah yang indah. Mata hijaunya memandangku datar. U-ugh! Kenapa pipiku jadi terasa panas begini?

"Ng..begini. Kami berencana mau membuat video kelulusan kelas kita. Mau ikutan tidak?" ajakku semangat.

"…"

"Bagaimana? Mau kan?"

"…Aku…tidak tertarik."

He? Tidak tertarik? Bagaimana bisa?

"Bo-bohong ah!" ucapku tak percaya.

"Hah? Benar kok."

"Ta-tapi…"

Aku yakin dia sangat menyukai kelas kami. Itu sebabnya adegan yang ia rekam terasa begitu hangat dan lembut. Kalau tidak tertarik, mana mungkin hasilnya sebagus itu. Sejenak kami berpandangan. Rambut merahnya benar-benar terlihat lembut. A-Ah! Apa sih yang kupikirkan?! 

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi." katanya tiba-tiba, membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Tu-tunggu! Nanti ada rapat jam tiga di kelas! Datang ya kalau berminat!!" teriakku padanya keras-keras. Gaara tetap berjalan cuek tanpa menoleh sedikitpu. Huh! Benar-benar anak yang sulit dimengerti.

***

"Kamu ini nekat sekali sih!" ucap Kiba kepadaku, berkomentar atas tindakanku tadi pagi. Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku, kesal.

"Habis…aku kan ingin sekali videonya jadi bagus.." sahutku, menambahkan gembungan pada pipiku(?).

"Iya..iya..aku juga kok. Tapi Gaara kan bukan tipe orang yang mau bergabung dalam kegiatan seperti ini. Kamu maksa deh!"

"Dia pasti datang, kok! Kalian tunggu saja sebentar lagi!" pintaku pada anak-anak kelas yang sudah mulai beranjak keluar kelas, pulang.

"Bodoh. Kita sudah menunggu disini satu setengah jam tahu!! Ah aku pulang saja!" ujar Kiba, mengambil tas hitamnya yang berada di meja lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ukhh.."

"Huaahhmm…Naruto aku ngantuk. Aku juga pulang ya." ucap Shikamaru. Sepertinya alasannya yang ini nyata adanya, tidak dibuat-buat.

"Aku juga ah. Rapatnya ditunda besok saja." pamit Sai.

"Aku juga mau pulang saja."

"Ah Naruto. Aku lupa kalau ada kencan. Daahh!"

Satu persatu teman-teman keluar kelas dengan beragam alasan. Kenapa pulang sih!? Tunggulah Gaara sebentar lagi. Dia pasti datang! Aku yakin, kok!

Kulirikkan mataku pada satu teman yang belum pulang. Sasuke. Senyum terkembang di bibirku. Hahaha~Teme memang baik.

"Oi, Tem-" belum ku tunjukkan puppy eyes-ku, Sasuke memotong,

"Ayo, Dobe. Kita juga pulang." sembari menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"…" aku hanya menatak cengok pada kepergian Sasuke(?). Huuh..kenapa Sasuke juga pulang? Ah harapanku akan kedatangan Gaara semakin pudar.

"Ah..Gagal total.! Pulang deh!" ucapku sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangku dengan begitu frustasi. Aku mengambil tas gendong orange-ku lalu berjalan lemas ke arah pintu kelas.

GREK

Suara pintu kelas dibuka. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu. Di situ terpampang jelas cowok berambut merah sedang berdiri. Raut wajahku kembali cerah. Senyum-bisa dibilang ringisan- lebar muncul.

"Ga-Gaara!!!! Kamu datang!!" teriakku lantang. Aku memang sudah yakin kalau Gaara akan datang dan ikut serta.

"Eh..tidak. Kebetulan mampir, tadi bicara dengan Pak Guru…"

"AKU SENANG SEKALI!!"

"Duh jangan teriak-teriak.." keluh Gaara, mengelus-elus kuping kanannya.

"Eh..maaf.." ucapku salah tingkah, menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala kuningku.

"Semuanya sudah pulang..Eh! Ini rencana yanng sudah kami susun!!" kataku lagi seraya menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi coretan-coretan rencana pada Gaara. Gaara mengambilnya, lalu memperhatikan isi kertas itu baik-baik.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin mengambil adegannya bersama Gaara! Pasti hasilnya bagus! Soalnya menurutku, pengamatan Gaara lebih bagus dari pengamatanku dan teman-teman yang lain!!" kataku panjang lebar dengan semangat.

"…" Gaara diam saja. Ia hanya memandangiku ketika aku bicara. Setelah sadar akan pandangannya, mukaku terasa panas. Benar-benar salah tingkah.

"E-eh aku ke-kebanyakan bicara, ya? Maaf aku memang bisanya teriak-teriak saja.."

"Kurasa itu bagus, Naruto." jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika ia menyebutkan namaku. Ugh..ada apa denganku?

"He?"

"Kamu memberi dukungan ketika festival olah raga. Suaramu membuat yang lain ikut bersemangat, suasana jadi terasa hidup. Bagus, kan?" kali ini aku terkejut. Gaara berbicara cukup panjang. Dan terlebih lagi..ia tersenyum. Senyum tulus nan lembut. Senyum yang baru kali ini kulihat darinya.

"Ah? Eh? Be-benarkah? Makasih.." aku tertunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah seperti tomat –buah kesukaan si Teme-. Kenapa aku jadi seperti perempuan begini sih?

"Hahaha..kamu jujur sekali." Gaara tertawa. Suaranya begitu ringan saat dia tertawa. Kuakui aku lebih suka mendengar tawanya. Buktinya, aku sampai terbengong-bengong melihat lengkungan bibirnya yang begitu indah.

"Ter-ternyata Gaara lebih ramah dari yang kukira. Tidak kusangka kamu mau datang." ucapku senang

"Aku cuma mampir, kok." balas Gaara,.masih berusaha menyangkal omonganku.

"Pokoknya makasih ya!" aku tersenyum lebar. Gaara pun ikut tersebyum tipis melihat tingkahku.

Hari itulah hari pertama aku mengenal Gaara dengan cukup baik. Suaranya, lengkungan bibirnya ketika tersenyum, tawanya. Walaupun aku menyesal tidak mengenalnya dari dulu, tapi aku benar-benar senang bisa berteman dekat dengannya disaat-saat terakhir di bangku SMA. Ya, dua bulan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Hm…maaf teman-teman!! Bukannya Neshi nglanjutin Amicizia, Amare, Amante malahan bikin fic ini. Habisnya pengen banget bikin cerita ini. Fic ini sebenarnya mau Neshi buat jadi** ONESHOT**, tapi begitu dibuat sepertinya terlalu banyak untuk satu chapter. Tapi tenang saja..fic ini fic **TWOSHOT**, jadi gak lama kok updatenya (emang ada yang nunggu?) tapi Neshi usahain..Haha..XD…okelah terima kasih yang mau baca..tapi Neshi lebih berterima kasih lagi kalau teman-teman mau menyumbangkan tenaga untuk** review** Neshi..XP

**REVIEW**! **REVIEW**! OKEE?


End file.
